Rain
by Anonymous Hyuuga
Summary: Kala itu, kala kulihat kau berjalan di bawah teriknya matahari, sejenak aku termangu. Termangu dalam beku kesima, sadar 'kan suatu hal yang nantinya akan kita lalui. / Standard warning applied / Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Day #4 / RnR? :)


**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi  
**Genre: **Romance & Tragedy

.

.

.

.

**"Rain"**

* * *

Sayang… Meski tak lagi kau dengar suaraku. Meski tangisku hanya berupa deru angin buatmu. Semuanya tak akan berubah, Sayang. Kau tetap milikku, dan begitu pula keadaan sebaliknya.

Kala itu, di hujan bulan Juni yang menyesakkan, kau kenakan mantel birumu. Mantel kesukaanmu, bukan? Payung kecil itu terbuka melindungi kepalamu dari tetesan hujan. Tangan mungilmu memegang erat gagang payung itu. Tak kau pedulikan sebetapa keras angin meniupmu, semuanya kau terjang demi payung kecilmu. Ohya, apa warna payungmu saat itu, Sayang? _Pink_? Bukankah itu warna favoritmu?

Hah, bicara soal warna favoritmu, aku ingat kau pernah mencoba mengikutku. Atau berusaha menyatukan kita? Menyatukan warna kesukaan kita. Saat itu, ketika aku mengajakmu ke taman, kau menggunakan atasan berwarna _pink_ manis yang tampak cocok dengan wajahmu yang cantik dan lembut. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Kau percaya, 'kan Sayang? Tetapi, aku mati-matian menahan tawaku, agar kau tidak menangis (aku tak pernah tahan melihat tangismu, Sayang), saat melihat rok yang kau kenakan. Masihkah kau ingat? Rok itu berwarna oranye menyala.

Kau salah memilih warna, Sayang. Hahaha.

Aku menyukai oranye senja. Bukan oranye terang yang seperti itu. Lagi, kau menyatukannya dengan _pink_ lembut yang manis. Aku ingat betapa wajahmu memerah dan matamu yang cantik menahan air mata kala melihat para kaum hawa melihatmu dengan penuh hinaan. Tanpa ragu, kutinggalkan segelas _cappuccino_ hangatku hanya untuk sekedar mengenakan jaket yang kupakai di tubuh kurusmu. Ya, tentu kau masih ingat saat itu, 'kan? Saat di mana kau memandangku dengan mata berbinar dan tak sempat mengucapkan terimakasih karena mungkin terlalu terpesona denganku.

Saat bibir ini menyatakan semuanya; bagaimana aku mencintaimu dan bagaimana aku tak mau kehilanganmu, wajahmu lagi-lagi memerah. Rasanya tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh pipimu saat itu. Pipi putih dengan semburat merah muda sangat membuatku gemas. Dan kau menambahkan mata ungu muda yang rasanya ingin kutelan karena mirip permen. Ah, bibir itu. Ya, bibirmu yang sangat mungil itu. Kau sering tidak mengatupkannya sempurna, membuatku merasa bibirmu tak akan lengkap jika tak kukatup dengan bibirku.

Dan itu terjadi. Saat kunyatakan cintaku, bibir kita bertemu, 'kan? Sempat kau menolak, namun saat kupeluk erat pinggang rampingmu, akhirnya kau rela menyembunyikan mata ungumu yang cantik. Aku mengerti mengapa kau begitu enggan menyembunyikannya. Wajar jika seorang gadis ingin menunjukkan kelebihannya, bukan?

"Na-Naruto, a-anata daisuki desu," bisikmu kala itu. Kala rintik hujan masih senantiasa tetesi payung birumu yang kini tak lagi hanya melindungimu, tetapi aku juga. Saat itu masih bulan Juni.

Aku tersenyum. Kurangkul pundak ringkihmu dan kudekap erat. Masih teringat harummu yang mempesona. Kau menyukai harum bunga krisantemum, 'kan? Ya, baumu seperti itu. Masih ada pertanyaan yang belum sempat kutanyakan, Sayang; seperti, apakah sampomu mahal?

Seringkali kumainkan helai rambut panjangmu yang berwarna biru kehitaman. Sangat cantik. Halus dan lembut. Aku bertanya-tanya, kapan kau sempat pergi merawat rambut ke salon, padahal hampir setiap jam kita bersama.

Masih ingatkah kau akan pertemuan pertama kita dahulu? Pertemuan yang akhirnya menyatukan kita sebagai sahabat. Pertemuan yang membuat kita tahu 'jika sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan bersahabat, maka persahabatan mereka tidak murni'. Ya, benar. Pertemuan itulah yang membuat aku jatuh cinta padamu, begitu pula dirimu.

Saat itu, juga bulan Juni, kau langkahkan kaki jenjangmu dengan terburu-buru. Gaya jalan kikuk itu membuatku memandangmu dalam diam sembari menyesap teh hijau dingin di tanganku. Lama-lama aku tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi wajahmu yang terlihat semakin panik. Bodohnya dirimu saat itu, kau berlari dengan _high heels_ yang sangat mempersulit gerakmu. Dan saat _heels_ kananmu patah, kau terjatuh, lalu menangis.

Jujur, aku tertawa kecil saat itu, Sayang. Maafkan aku. Dengan gemas, kutinggalkan gelas teh hijauku dan menghampirimu. Kau menunduk untuk melihat luka kecil di lututumu. Dan saat kau mendongak, yang kau lihat adalah tangan kananku yang terulur padamu. Dengan wajah semakin memerah, agak ragu kau meraih tanganku. Aku menarikmu, dan kita berdiri berhadapan, Sayang. Saat itu bibirmu membuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, namun suara lirih pun tak sampai ke telingaku. Lagi, aku tertawa kecil. Kulepas pegangan tanganku, dan aku menunduk untuk membuka sepatumu.

"Kulepas, ya?" tanyaku sembari mendongak saat itu.

Kau menganggukkan kepalamu dengan wajahmu yang memerah. Sesuai ijinmu, aku membuka sepatu itu. Tenang, Sayang, kau tidak sendirian. Aku juga membuka sepatuku. Kita berdua tanpa alas kaki.

"M-mengapa k-kau melepas sepatumu?" tanyamu saat itu ketika aku sudah berdiri dan menyerahkan sepatumu.

Aku tersenyum. "Biar sama," jawabku sambil cengengesan.

Lagi-lagi kau tersenyum menunjukkan rona merah di wajahmu. Rasanya debar jantungku sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Pertemuan pertama kita, sudah membuatku gila. Aku membayangkan pertemuan selanjutnya, Sayang.

Kita berkenalan, aku bahkan belum tahu banyak tentangmu, tetapi kau sudah tahu banyak sekali tentangku. Kau tahu sebabnya, bukan? Ya, kuakui, aku ini sangat cerewet. Terlebih dengan orang yang 'kusukai'. Ya, Sayang. Aku suka padamu. Sejak awal. Benar.

Usai perjumpaan itu, pertemuan-pertemuan tak terduga kita alami. Kita semakin dekat. Kau bahkan mulai berani memeluk lenganku. Aku sama sekali tak merasa terganggu. Justru momentum itulah yang kusukai. Saat di mana jantungku berdebar keras, dan aku bisa menikmati saat-saat menyentuhmu.

Masih kuingat sampai sekarang, Sayang. Lembut tanganmu saat menyentuhku.

Malam itu, masih bulan Juni tahun berikutnya, hujan. Lagi-lagi hujan. Aku tak mengerti mengapa terus begini. Selalu setiap musim panas saat mengenalmu. Mungkin itu pertanda kalau kau adalah penyejukku di kala panas, Sayang. Tanganmu erat menggenggam tanganku. Menggigil meski telah kupakaikan jaketku padamu, dan juga telah kulingkarkan tanganku. Mendekapmu. Tanpa perlu diminta pun, aku akan rela melakukannya. Karena itu merupakan salah satu kesenanganku.

"S-samui," bisikmu dengan kepala tenggelam di dadaku.

Aku mempererat pelukanmu. Meski kau telah memakai mantel birumu, bahkan kau juga mengenakan jaketku, rupanya rasa dingin masih dan masih menyerangmu. Ingin rasanya aku menghajar rasa dingin itu, agar tidak mendekatimu.

"K-kau basah, Naruto-kun." Kau berkata lagi, dengan kepala mendongak. Aku menatap matamu dalam-dalam. Tanpa menjawab, aku tersenyum dan kutenggelamkan lagi kepalamu. Maaf, Sayang kalau aku menularkan basah ini padamu sehingga kau kedinginan. Maaf.

Mencintaimu adalah hal yang indah. Hal yang membuatku tak pernah berhenti bersyukur. Melihat pandang matamu yang teduh adalah hal yang tak tergantikan. Hal yang membuatku merasa menjadi laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia ini. Persahabatan yang selama ini kau junjung tinggi akhirnya terpaksa kuruntuhkan hingga kita bisa membagi rasa ini dengan bebas.

Di taman itu. Di mana matahari sedang terik. Aku menggenggam tanganmu yang kau letakkan di pangkuanku. Kuusap punggung tanganmu dengan jemariku. Saat itulah kunyatakan semuanya. Kubeberkan segala rahasia yang selama ini kupendam. Di sana, di tengah terangnya cahaya sang mentari, aku melihatmu merona lagi. Memandangku dengan pandangan tak percaya yang seakan mengatakan 'Aku pun begitu'.

Dan saat itulah, tanpa menunggu reaksimu. Aku melengkapi kesempurnaan bibirmu dengan mengatupkannya. Menggunakan bibirku.

Pulang. Usai aku menciummu, kau meminta pulang. Tubuhmu melemas karena gugup. Aku tertawa kecil dan merangkulmu saat kita berjalan pulang, Sayang. Kau tak henti-hentinya bergumam. Aku tak tahu pasti apa yang kau ucapkan. Tetapi aku hampir yakin kalau kau merasa bahagia.

Biasanya, kebahagiaan tak akan berlangsung lama. Dan ya. Kurasa itu benar, Sayang.

Seseorang dengan pandangan gelap mendatangi kita. Wajahnya terlihat sinting. Aku segera maju untuk berdiri di depanmu, menengahimu dari orang itu. Orang itu terkekeh, hingga tubuh tingginya yang kurus tetapi besar itu bergetar gila. Ia berdiri dengan tidak sempurna menggunakan kakinya yang bengkok keduanya. Tubuhnya membungkuk. _Topless_, dan terlihat rusuk-rusuknya yang menyembul dari kulitnya.

Awalnya kupikir ia hanya orang gila yang perlu kita hindari, Sayang. Tetapi, aku baru sadar ia berbahaya ketika pisau itu menembus pinggangku.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang kental dan hangat merembes di kaosku. Sakit, tetapi tidak sesakit ketika aku mendengar suaramu menjerit.

Memilukan.

Seharusnya kau tak perlu menjerit, Sayang.

Pandanganku mengabur ketika aku terjatuh. Aku sempat mendongak dan melihat orang itu melompat-lompat pergi. Sempat kulihat air matamu. Air mata yang selama ini tak ingin aku lihat, namun kau justru memperlihatkannya padaku. Kuangkat tanganku dan kuusap pipimu menggunakan ibu jari.

"Jangan menangis," ucapku saat itu. Berusaha tegas tetapi justru terdengar menyedihkan. Kau terduduk di jalanan. Kau angkat kepalaku dan kau letakkan di pangkuanmu. Kupejamkan mataku ketika kurasakan telapak tanganmu menari-nari di rambut dan wajahku.

Masih sama. Lembut dan menghangatkan sekalipun hujan lagi-lagi turun di saat kita bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sayang," bisikku perlahan sebelum kegelapan berubah menjadi cahaya putih yang menyilaukan, dan sebelum jeritanmu mengiringi langkahku.

_Sayang… Meski tak lagi kau dengar suaraku. Meski tangisku hanya berupa deru angin buatmu. Semuanya tak akan berubah, Sayang. Kau tetap milikku, dan begitu pula keadaan sebaliknya._

**_The end._**

* * *

Yeaaah, ini fiction keduaku untuk menyambut NHTD #4 \m/ maaf ya kalau yang ini kurang tragedy, soalnya aku bikinnya lagi siang-siang. (Tice paling ga bisa nulis siang-siang) Tapi, berhubung sampe tanggal 10 aku gak megang komputer, aku memaksakan diri, mumpung event-nya belum kelar T^T

Okee, RnR, Minna-san :D

Arigatou :D


End file.
